


The Bat and His Orange Tree

by Kraeon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, slaine is kinda innocent but not innocent? haha, smooth kuudere inaho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraeon/pseuds/Kraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Oww.</em>
</p>
<p>Slaine woke up with an achy neck. Opening his eyes, another person’s Adam’s apple came into view.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he wants to bite it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat and His Orange Tree

_Owww._

 

Slaine woke up with an achy neck. Opening his eyes, another person’s Adam’s apple came into view.

 

_And he wants to bite it._

 

Inaho woke up with somebody giggling in his arms. He recognized the ceiling he wakes up to every morning when his paperwork isn’t piled up taller than him. He twisted his neck to see a bundle of blonde hair shaking from the giggling sounds he is producing.

 

“Good morning, you frisky bat.” Inaho greeted his lover.

 

The blonde looked up with pouty lips. “Ohayou, log-head  _Orenjiro_.” and the bat started his morning with thunders of laughter.

 

“What turned you into a giggling bat this early? And... Log-head?” Inaho raised his eyebrows in question. Slaine continued to laugh until tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Inaho just listened to his lover’s laughing which sooner or later died down.

 

“’Cause you sleep like a log; Emotionless as a log; And your hair is brown--like a log? Oh! Oh! And your arms are as hard as logs! Hmm, so maybe you’re not just a log-head, but a whole log?!” Slaine’s eyes glistened in his new found discovery. All throughout his ramblings, Inaho mused at the colorful face of the one he loves. When Slaine stopped to look into his eyes, the corner of Inaho’s lips crept up a little. 

 

“Yeah? and I was certainly hard as log last night inside you. Right now, actually, there’s a wood that seeks his bat.” With his last words he curled himself around blushing, wide-eyed Slaine. Inaho kissed his bat’s little nose and his plump lips. He slowly hovered above Slaine and parted his legs. His hands tangled with Slaine’s hair, which is now past his shoulders. His hands crept to massaged his scalp which calms down and puts the bat in the mood. His lips slowly went down and peppered kisses on Slaine’s pale neck. Then the latter just had to laugh again.

 

“What’s funny?” 

 

Slaine is now patting Inaho’s back as bouts of laughter echoed in the room. Rubbing his eyes, Slaine responds, “‘Cause when you kissed my neck I remembered how I bit your neck this morning and you didn’t even flinch--and then you talking about pervy stuff with a normal face hit the nail. Definitely a log!” Inaho hummed in reply. 

 

A gasp suddenly replaced the laughter after Inaho’s teeth lightly bit Slaine’s left nipple. Slaine then felt Inaho’s soft, wet tongue slowly licking him--feeling every taste bud that came running along the tip of his nipple. Fingers made way on his right nipple, twisting the nubs softly. Slaine’s _little bat_ stood in attention. 

 

“Inaho-” Slaine bit his lower lip in plea. The brown-haired man on top of him raised his head. 

 

“Yes?”

 

_This sadistic, emotionless log_ , Slaine pouted. An idea flashed in his mind and their positions are reversed in a second, impish grin plastered on Slaine’s face. His face lowered down on Inaho like lightning and devoured his mouth. The two separated when they needed to catch their breath. It was only then that Inaho noticed how precum is already leaking from Slaine--who’s slowly rolling his hips to rub their cocks together. Inaho reached for Slaine’s puckered entrance and was a bit surprised on how it’s wet already. And soft. After years together they decided to implant a female’s reproductive system inside Slaine in hopes that they’ll make a bigger family. It is normally closed tight inside his anus but loosens and activates once aroused. Slaine is now on pills as well to make him ovulate like a woman. Inaho glided in one, then two, then three fingers in fast succession.

 

_Slaine must be really aroused_.

 

He was gently pushing in and out three fingers when Slaine let out a moan--or a scream, somewhere in between. Inaho continuously stroke that part putting more pressure on the tips of his fingers. Slaine then was also pushing back on Inaho’s fingers, making a matching rhythm.

 

“Ahh, ahhh, Inaho- nnn I’m ready, please- nnnn, please I need you now inside, please-” the blonde panted.

 

Inaho’s left hand is rubbing the sides of his lover and gently pulled out his fingers. He had just grabbed his cock to align it in front of Slaine’s entrance when the latter pushed down until half way, and then sat down on Inaho’s hips, fully sheathing it.

 

“Mmmn, so full.” Slaine rubbed his lower stomach, eyes looking at an imaginary bump on where the head of his cock should be. His seat suddenly bucked up and a pair of hands grabbed either side of Slaine’s hips. It was Inaho, who must’ve reached his limits after watching his bat’s actions, ramming in and out of Slaine.

 

“Hiii- Ina-hoooo- not- too- fast-” his eyes are already going to the back of its socket from the overwhelming feeling his body is currently under. Before Slaine could collapse, Inaho made slower but deeper and harder thrusts. “Ahh, I- Ahhhn, love your wood.”

 

_It’s commmming! Inaho’s twitching like crazy inside me._

 

“Inahoooo, shoot it inside me- I’m- Haaaa, make me pregnant!” as if on cue, they both came. Inaho, now sweaty all over jerked up and stilled when hot fluid filled the blonde’s insides. “Don’t pull out, don’t pull it out yet, please Inaho.” by then, Slaine’s busy sucking his lover’s fingers like lollipop. He feels like in dreamland, hot, happy and contented. He won’t let a drop of his Inaho to slip away so he squeezed down inside.

 

Slain giggled.

 

“I’m like a bat perched on a tree right now, ain’t I?”  

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, i just have to write about InahoxSlaine in bed. Or else i might finish The Tuberose is Better than the Blue One in one day >_> I just have to release some of my squishy feelings for them. While I still have the inspiration to do so. Hopefully there’s still inspi left for TBTBO
> 
> O_O even i was surprised on how this story flowed. This was only supposed to be a fluffy thing. You know, the innocent type. Then. Voila. I dunno.what.happened.i hope some will still enjoy though TT^TT or at least i did >_> btw, they hev aldnoah and Martian tech--so y not Slaine and pregnancy, right?


End file.
